stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sasoriza/archives/3
Cantabrian characters I think they were moved to Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel, Sas. --TimPendragon 01:41, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks! 01:44, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Me, Mike, and the Chris Pike debacle Sas, he was snarky with me from the beginning. I called him on it, he basically told me in as many words to "f off" -- and then went back and "censored" himself. I can handle any insult/obscenity he throws at me - but I'm tired of him doing so with impunity and getting away with it, among other things. --TimPendragon 02:29, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Tim's kind of upset. Would someone please do something about him (just kidding, by the way) before he tells someone who isn't as nice as me to get over themselves simply because they misunderstood a situation? it really seems like he's trying to start a fight. all i did was say the same thing right back, and he's going flaming crazy now! wow, like I care! -- Captain M.K.B. 05:26, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::Since day one, Michael, your attitude and conduct has been disgraceful. I am not the only one tired of you mouthing off every five minutes, and then turning around to say "just kidding" or going all "passive/aggressive". I don't know what your RL is like, but it's obviously tortured, for how much grief you give us all here. And for the record I HAVE NEVER DROPPED THE F-BOMB on this wiki. You have done so repeatedly, despite repeated admonishment against such language, and have gotten away with it every single time. --TimPendragon 05:40, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, I'd like to break in here. I don't know anyone on this wikia very well so... maybe I'm just interfering (probably) but it's very hard on any digital medium like this to tell if someone is joking or not (no way to see facial expressions, hear intonations in voices, etc), so... I think cooling down and stepping back and giving people benefit of the doubt would be best. Hey, sometimes we work with people we don't like (well, not me LOL) but we should just deal with our issues (not on here) and work together as best as we can towards making this one great wikia (hey, we're doing a good job too!!!). Water off a duck's back and all that, right? --usscantabrian 05:48, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::::You're right, Cantabrian. You haven't been around long enough. And now, I'm just waiting from the oh-so-witty comeback from you-know-who.--TimPendragon 05:59, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::::But it doesn't make me wrong. Over the last 11 years, I've dealt with nearly 1,000 students, some of whom have had some stinking arguments. My whole point is let's just get on and work on this thing; don't let personalities get in the way. -- usscantabrian 06:06, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::nothing witty today, sorry. i just don't consider anything wrong with dropping the "f-bomb". if someone doesn't like it or should think it is uncalled for, they should come right out and say it in a nonaccusationaly manner that they'd like a policy on language to be followed and advertised to the community. then if i continue to do it, you might have a case for saying there's "something that should be done about me" such as it were. otherwise you are just wasting energy with complaints about my "demeanor". Basically myself (or any new wiki user) won't change until you state it clearly and conlusively, and nonaccusationally, that they shouldn't act such a way. please, direct me or have and admin direct me to the policy against what i've done, and leave out the personal flamboyant statements about my out-raaaaaageous behavior. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:37, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::You are in violation of policy. I direct you to Star_Trek_Expanded_Universe:No_personal_attacks#Examples_of_personal_attacks, item 5, and the associated talk page. It is, I note, a policy that you yourself added to the wiki. --TimPendragon 07:17, 22 January 2007 (UTC) EVERYONE - please see - Star Trek Expanded Universe:No personal attacks Can we end this discussion? -- Sneg Admin•Talk 06:56, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually Mike didn't add those rules - I did. I think all Mike did was set up the page and changed some wording in the part about don't kick while down. I would like to see a 24hr cool off period starting now (02:35 Eastern Time). Please people It's late and I don't want to address this grumpy because I'll do what my dad use to do and send everyone to their rooms with dinner. :-) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 07:34, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Jeez, what's up with littering my talk page with this stuff? I told you guys to take it to email. Might I remind you, this is here for the entire public to see, and it reflects badly on STEU. However, I understand the need to bring it up and provide clarification for those at large. At times like this, I'm reminded of a quote (by Epictetus, I believe): "Any person capable of angering you becomes your master." However, that is not an excuse to provoke others, under the reasoning that if those being provoked get angry then it's their problem -- because you should also remember the golden rule: Treat others the way you want to be treated. And don't anyone act like they don't know they are provoking others... Anyone with a brain knows how to provoke or how not to provoke others. No excuses. So if it's being done, then it must be assumed that the person doing it knows they are doing it, and is therefore doing it intentionally. In fact, I don't know why I should even have to point this out. It should be obvious. Equally obvious should be, (not) using the "f-word". In my experience, it's just common sense--you never know how other people are going to take it. Saying it's "their problem" because they can't take a joke or whatever is not a legitimate excuse. Being polite is just common sense. No one should have to be told that. If there needs to be a special policy on this, I'll make one, but I didn't think it was necessary, being as what we have in place, currently, is supposed to cover it--and honestly, I see its being brought up as an attempt to manipulate circumstances in one's own favor... while at the same time it's quite obvious that the community's getting into a stir over this, qualifying as a disruption. If there's one more outbreak of this on this wiki (or use of the F-word), I'll start enforcing some timeouts. 15:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) off-topic Sasoriza, could you be more careful about leaving provocative and off-topic comments in official forum discussions. You left a comment about "practicing what you preach" and leaving "smartass remarks" in a section that was basically supposed to be about evaluating deletable content in Homesun's articles. Now, unless there were smartass remarks in Homesun's articles, i dont see what you were trying to accomplish except to start trouble between other users. which you succeeding in doing. as an admin, you really are supposed to be setting the tone in these discussions, not fueling the fire. I was just joking around with my first response to it, as i am prone to do, and now Tim is frothing white at the mouth with anger over the fact that i shouldnt have responded. there really wouldnt have been any need if your original barb hadn't been there. i've stated before, after Tim pulled some "low blows", that i'm not trying to propogate this further -- but he won't let it go. if you want to admin this wiki, if you want me to correct my behavior, please work with me on this. i'm willing to "grow up" if everyone else is. thank you for your time and your efforts. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:28, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Captainmike ban Look, I've tried talking to both of them, but I think banning him without at least asking Sneg or I was a little bit too fast. We're supposed to be a team, remember? I'm trying to resolve this problem without having to resort to bans and I have been in the past, but banning someone on a whim is not a good thing if you don't ask the other admins, even if he did violate the rules. The only people you can ban on site are vandals. All others you have to confer with us. Even if he continues to be out of line, which I will be trying my damndest to make sure doesn't happen again, please wait until we all agree before banning him. Thanks. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :If you want to work as a team, Kevin, then you need to respond to my emails. It's called communication. You should make up your mind and start being consistent. You emailed me first, remember? :I don't, and wouldn't, ban anyone on a "whim", nor have I ever. He and Tim were both warned (more than once) to drop it--and that meant "drop it", not start up again, which Mike did above, by laying this silly accusation that I somehow forced him to do it... like I'm responsible for what he does. He's not my kid; I have my own, thanks. If I say "enough's enough", that means stop, not "keep egging it on". :Mike has given all of us grief on here; you know it as well as I. His behavior speaks for itself--he makes accusations against others (then if they respond, turns it around and tries to act like it's their problem), puts words in other people's mouths, argues and makes sarcastic remarks, snipes at other users (under the excuse that for him it's a "joke"--which is no excuse), basically thumbs his nose at anyone he feels like... and he doesn't know when to quit. It's childish, uncalled for and is obviously upsetting other users--otherwise why am I constantly getting emails about it? And what's more, I think he does it intentionally. How long does it have to go on before someone does something about it? I'm an admin; that's what we're here for. It doesn't look good for the community if we allow this to go on. Like someone said, you can't issue a warning then not back it up. It was time for someone to set their foot down, which no one else was doing, so I acted. I did not do it on a "whim" or on behalf of my own personal feelings. I'm capable of stepping outside of myself and looking at a situation objectively. I said one more time, and I wasn't playing. :To make matters worse, he's taken to another wiki, leaving messages on my talk page there, which has nothing to do with what goes on here, then constantly making minor edits, which can be interpreted as trolling and harassment. I'm not here to argue or indulge in silly games, and I don't need him or anyone to tell me how to administrate. :Regardless, it's only 24 hours (less than, now). He'll be back to make our lives joy tomorrow. If he's wise, he'll take the time to think about what he's doing and how he comes across to others, and if he wants to continue to be a member of this community, then he'll straighten up his act. If you think he shouldn't be blocked, then simply unblock him. 04:17, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Homesun talk pages Wow, you seem to be having a tough night. Anyways, do you think it would be wise to save the talk pages that you deleted on the Homesun pages and move them to User talk:Homesun or something for prosperity and history. They can be good in showing the community's attempts at communication, and why his/her pages were later deleted. Not the histories or anything like that, just the words (they should be signed anyways). Just a thought.--Tim Thomason 06:37, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :By the way Talk:Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, Talk:Star Trek: Phoenix, User talk:158.123.253.2, Talk:Galactic Alliance, Category talk:Space Trek, Talk:Space Trek, User talk:Gowron, Talk:Species and cultures (Homesun universe), Talk:Amelia Gron, Talk:Cairo 7, Talk:Asha, Talk:Alien Rights Trial, Talk:Valiant, Talk:Defiant (Homesun universe), Talk:Terran Alliance, and Talk:Galaxy City are all the talk pages. So, maybe not, whatever.--Tim Thomason 06:37, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Since you asked nicely... sure. There ya go. ::And don't even get me started about the tough night I've been having. Our roof decided to leak... and we just threw ten grand into having our kitchen redone (including the ceiling, which now has to be redone). Sigh... 07:10, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Charinsert Does this have any bearing on us now being able to add the EditTools? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 08:37, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Nope. It has to be added in the wiki files directory. They're working on a way to make such extensions available through the web interface. 18:35, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Frak. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:36, 28 January 2007 (UTC)